Drunk
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: Izaya was having a bad day. Maybe a certain Protozoan could cheer him up? WAS DELETED FROM FF DUE TO "BAD SUMMARY". 8 I BROUGHT IT BACK. TAKE THAT! Also, review. c:


Izaya was not having a good day.

It all started this morning, as he had set his alarm an hour later then he had wanted. After mentally face palming, he grabbed his clothes and threw them on, already fifteen minutes late to an appointment with a client. Pulling on his jacket, he swiftly grabbed his keys and flung open the door.

Only to be met with rain.

Pissed because he knew he didn't have the time to find an umbrella, he pulled his hood on and took off running through the rain, his clothes becoming drenched in water.

By the time he reached his office, he was thoroughly soaked. With an irritated sigh, he pulled open his door and walked into his office.

His client was no where to be found.

He let out a groan and sunk into his chair, mentally slapping himself. He had just missed a very important client with very good information. Could this day get any worse?

He sighed and lifted his head, looking over to the window.

Apparently, it could - since the electricity decided it would go out.

/Fuck this./ He thought angrily. /I need a drink./

-

And that was how Izaya found himself walking home in the rain, drunk off his ass and giggling over nothing. With a bemused expression, he lifted his head towards the sky and let the drops of rain run down his face and over his neck. /It tickles…/

He let a smile spread onto his face and giggled happily as he twirled around in the rain. It wasn't like anyone would see him. The streets are empty at this time of night.

At least, usually.

"Fucking Louse! I thought I said not to come around here!"

Izaya stopped twirling and turned around to face Shizuo, a smirking edging onto his lips as he giggled.

"Shizu-Chaaaaaan~! It's so greaaat to see yyyoouu!" Izaya slurred out his words, a light flush beginning to work it's way onto his cheeks. Shizuo paused and took in Izaya's form before he scoffed.

"Your drunk, flea."

Izaya pouted and crossed his arms. "Am not! Look!" and with that, Izaya climbed onto the nearby wall and held his arm's out, attempting to balance himself as he began to walk the narrow line.

Shizuo looked at him, resisting the urge to push the man off. "Flea, your going to fall, and I'm going to laugh my ass off." Izaya looked down at him and stuck his tongue out, a giggle falling from his lip's.

"Noo I woonntttttt! Hahah~! Look at me! I'm like a tight rope walker Shizu-Chan!" Izaya started giggling again, quickly forgetting how narrow the wall was. His foot scrapped over the wall as he lost his balance, plummeting into Shizuo who fell back with Izaya on him.

Growling, Shizuo leaned up on his elbows and looked down. His pants were now soaked with water, as they had fallen into one of the many forming puddles. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, he flicked it away and glared at Izaya.

"Fucking flea! Now look what the hell you've done!" Shizuo roared, he eyes narrowing to look at Izaya. Growling, he wrapped his hand around Izaya's neck and snarled.

"I'm going to ki-"

Wait.

Shizuo stopped in mid sentence and starred at Izaya.

The flea was… Crying?

"I-I..I'm Sorry!" Izaya gasped, and buried his head into his hands, his body racking with sob's. "I didn't mean to! I'm such an idiot!"

Shizuo watched as Izaya trembled, tears running down the informants pale cheeks. He wasn't sure what he should do, since they were supposed to hate each other.

Then again, he wasn't exactly sure people who hated each other let them sit on their lap while they cried.

Sighing, Shizuo hesitantly reached out and patted Izaya's back. "It..it wasn't your fault. It was going to happen eventually…" Izaya sniffed and looked at Shizuo. "R-really? So your not mad..?" Shizuo sighed and shook his head. Izaya grinned and hugged Shizuo. "Yay! Shizu-Chan doesn't hate me~~!"

Shizuo growled. Why was he doing this again?

Oh. Right. He was trying to be nice.

Izaya continued to nuzzle Shizuo's neck, making the taller man squirm. "Shizu-Chan is cute.." Izaya whispered. Shizuo nearly choked as he looked at Izaya. "Y-Your drunk. I think you need to go home.." Izaya whined and clung onto his arm. "Shizu-Chan has to take me there then~!"

With an aggravated groan, Shizuo picked Izaya up and threw him over his shoulder. "Which way?" he gritted out, causing Izaya to let out a giggle. "Shizu-Chan's so strong~~!"

Growling, Shizuo glared at the informant. "Damn it flea, knock it off. Where the hell do you live?" Izaya giggled and pointed to the right, so Shizuo huffed and took off walking.

?/You owe me for this, fucking Louse…/

-

By the time they finally reached Izaya's house, it was almost two in the morning. By now, Shizuo was tired, angry, hungry, angry, annoyed, angry –

Did he mention angry?

Yes, very angry.

Shizuo sighed and adjusted Izaya on his shoulder, who had fallen asleep. /Great. Fucking perfect. Damn louse has the keys…/

After a short pause, Shizuo kicked open the door and walked inside. He wasn't surprised Izaya's house was clean and boring. It was just like the flea. After he laid Izaya down on his bed, he opted for raiding Izaya's kitchen.

He was surprised to find Izaya's fridge full of sweets. Now that was a shocker. Izaya had a sweet tooth?

Sighing, he decided he'd snack on a piece of cake and scarffed it down, returning to Izaya's bedroom to check if he was ok.

And of course, the flea would be awake.

"Oh! Shizu-Chan! You stayed?" Izaya grinned and looked at Shizuo, who had a scowl plastered to his lip's. "I was going to check on you then leave. Didn't think you'd be awake."

Izaya smirked and placed his hand over his heart. "I'm flattered you care so much, Shizu-Chan~"

Shizuo growled and glared at him. "What ever, fucking louse. I'm leaving." He turned on his heal on pulled open the bedroom door, more then ready to go home.

"W-wait! Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo snarled and turned around, glaring daggers at Izaya. "Fucking hell do you want Izaya!"

A light flush covered Izaya's cheeks. "I thought maybe you'd like to stay, Shizu-Chan…?"

Shizuo stopped and looked at him. He was serious? Shizuo? Stay the night at Izaya's? He'd have to be crazy to even think-

"Alright. Fine. I'll stay."

Wait. Where did that come from? He had wanted to say no!

Izaya's face brightened up. "Alright~! Shizu-Chan can sleep with me, since my bed is really big." Shizuo looked at Izaya and took a step back. "W-with you? No. Absolutely not-"

"Shizu-Chan's afraid to sleep with me~?" Izaya purred, causing Shizuo to growl. "Of course not! It's just-"

"Ohh. I get it. Shizu-Chan doesn't like men~!"

"I never said th—!" Quickly, Shizuo slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed. Izaya stopped his playful bantering and started at Shizuo. "Oh~? I never knew Shizu-Chan went that way.."

Shizuo growled and walked over to the bed, pulling off his shoe's, socks, vest and shirt before he laid down next to Izaya.

"Just shut up, Izaya.." he growled out. Izaya laughed and traced his finger down Shizuo's back. Growling, Shizuo turned his neck around to glare at Izaya, and was met with Izaya's lips on his own.

Shocked, he pulled away and stared at the informant. "I-Izaya—"

"Night, Shizu-Chan~!" Izaya sang out, turning over so his back faced Shizuo.

A small smile spread across Shizuo's face as he turned his back to Izaya as well. Shortly after, he fell asleep.

Izaya laid still for awhile after Shizuo started to snore lightly, a smile edging the corner of his lips up.

Nuzzling up against Shizuo's back, he closed his eyes and grinned.

Best day ever.

-

Walker grabbed onto the bad of Erika's shirt as he attempted to pull her away from the window. "Erika! Erika Please-!"

"Kyaaa~! They kissed! Did you see that? There sooooo cute together! OH! I have to get a picture! Let me get a picture!- Wait no! Let me go! Dotachin! Make him let go-!"

Kadota sighed and looked up at the two. How those to had managed to climb up to the 7th story window, he will never know.

**THEY DELETED THIS STORY**

**I BROUGHT IT BACK!**

**TAKE THAT, /shot**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the read! 8'D This was actually inspired from a RP a friend and I did together.**

**Review! They are loved.**

**-Snakeh**


End file.
